Kasumi Ponderings
by Martha and cats
Summary: Ever wonder what Kasumi does all day?


Kasumi Ponderings   
By Martha McMahon 

Kasmui kept one eye on the stove as Ranma and Akane bolted down the stairs and out the front door. 

"Have a good day at school!" She called chearfully after them. 

"Thanks Sis." Nabiki smiled, as she picked up her lunch, as well as Ranma and Akane's. "Wonder how much these are worth." She noted, and mentaly calculating the value of food wandered off to class. 

/Sometimes I worry about her,/ Kasumi thought absently as she returned to cooking. 

"Browf!" Genma rumbled, as he stuck his head in the kitchen. 

"Have a nice time at the baths!" She responded cheerfully, not even turning her head to read the sign. Genma looked confused for a moment and then left with Soun. 

/I hope Father will be alright,/ Kasumi mused. /Last time, Happosai got them both kicked out, and he didn't stop crying for a week./ She sighed and shifted the pots to different burners. /Looks like I'm here by myself again./ Just as she was getting used to the idea of spending the morning alone, the phone rang. 

"Hello? Tendo residence." She said calmly. 

"Hi, Kasumi?" The caller's Japenese was pathetic, so she answered him in English. 

"Al? How nice of you to call! You sound so nervous, is something wrong?" 

"Well Sam just leapt into this fighter pilot..." 

"What type of plane?" 

"An experimental one." 

"Again? Oh my." 

"Yeah. It looks sort of like a flying frisbee. You wouldn't know how to...?" 

"Of course." Kasumi answered and proceeded to give the panicking Al a quick summary of the plane's landing systems. 

"Thanks Kasumi!" Al called as he hung up. 

/I hope Sam is alright,/ she thought worriedly as she added seasoning to one of the pots. /Al always sounds so worried when he calls..../ The phone rang a second time interupting her train of thought. 

"Hello? Tendo residence." 

"Kasumi? I once again require your assitance." 

"Oh dear, how can I help?" 

"The warp coil seems to be imploding and the Captian has long since become illogical." 

"Hmmm." Kasumi thought for a moment. "Cut power to the coil and then...." she outlined a simple solution. 

"Thank you. I am sorry for the inconvienece." 

"My pleasure." Kasumi answered cheerfully, and hung up. /Mother was right, its nice to feel useful./ She thought, and stirred one of the pots absently. /I wonder if she would approve. After all, I have never met these people.../ As if in answer, the phone rang. /My, but it's been a busy day!/ 

"Hello? Tendo residence." 

"Hey doll," came the slightly worried response, "What does the Grail look like?" 

"The Grail?" Kasumi paused puzzled. 

"The Holy Grail, you know, the religous object?" 

"Oh." She nodded absently "What are the choices?" 

"Well I got some fancy gold and silver stuff, with jems all over, and then I've got this little wooden one..." 

"The wooden one." 

"You sure? I just had a guy turn to dust on me 'cause he picked the wrong one." 

"Joseph was a carpenter. The wooden one." 

"Thanks doll." She could almost see Indy smile as he hung up. 

/I wonder what it would be like,/ she mused while returning to the stove, /to live like they do. To explore space, and search for treasures./ She smiled and shook her head. /But who would care for Father? Or Mr. Saotome?/ Once again, the phone rang. 

"Hello? Tendo residence." 

"Just what is Protoculture?" 

"Minme, I explained this yesterday." Kasumi pointed out gently. 

"One more time?" the singer asked hopefully. 

"Alright, Protoculture is...." 

/Perhaps I should not worry so much about Nabiki. /Kasumi thought as she hung up the phone. /After all, she does seem to be in control of most situations. Or at least understand them./ She amended. /If I could only help my familly so easily./ She moved the pots around again, taking two off the stove altogether. /Hmmm, I seem to have spent more time on the phone.../ The phone obediently rang. /..than off./ 

"Hello? Tendo residence." 

"Kasumi? Hi! I gotta major problem here..." 

"Serena?" 

"...and there's this ice thing, and everyone else is knocked out..." 

"Serena!" 

"What?" 

"Have you tried using the Moon Crystal?" 

"Um, no..." 

"Serena, you are the Moon Princess for a reason. Please try to remember?" 

"Sure, sure Mom. Gotta go!" 

As Kasumi hung up the phone she could hear Sailor Moon's battle cry ring out in the distance. /She is so young. And she weilds such power thoughtlessly./ She shook her head as she turned back to the stove. /It is so much quieter here./ 

That thought was interupted by the return of the Ranma gang. Ranma and Akane bolted up the stairs trading insults, Genma and Soun returned to their neverending game of Go, and Nabiki wandered into the kitchen. 

"So sis, how'd your day go?" 

"I got to talk to a few old friends, and you?" 

As Nabiki lamented the 'dead broke' state of Ranma and Akane, Kasumi's thoughts drifted over the days events. /Yes, it was a good day. It's so nice to feel useful... Mother would be proud./ 


End file.
